


tonight, where can we go from here

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gift, M/M, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Multi, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: What it says on the tin: threesome cuddles





	tonight, where can we go from here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthisrubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/gifts).



> A 2017 gift for isthisrubble! <333

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ruby Falls by Guster.
> 
> Also available [on tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/156612089921/threesome-cuddles-for-isthisrubble-3333333-two)


End file.
